


The Scourge

by StoneSabre



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Demonic Possession, Pines Family, Pines Family Angst - Freeform, Post-Weirdmageddon, Psychological, Stangst, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneSabre/pseuds/StoneSabre
Summary: Ford's darkest secret is revealed when a terrible fate befalls a certain member of the Pines Family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the result of a request I received on tumblr. Someone wanted me to write about something horrible happening to a certain major character, and this "demonic possession" idea was running around in my head. This is sort of the combination of those two things.

Living in Gravity Falls, Mabel had seen monsters, but she knew no monster like Bill Cipher. There was no nightmare or sense of dread that could compare to what she was feeling now. Her brother was wrapped in the burning clutches of the demonic, mutated pyramid. It held murderous intent in the sinister void of its single eye. Mabel was almost too stricken by horror to even call out her brother's name.

The citizens of Gravity Falls would be enslaved by Bill and his horde of monstrosities for the rest of their existence, but it was clear now that the demon had different plans for the Pines Family. He was going to kill Dipper, then would rip Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford from their prison and kill them too. But even watching this nightmare unfold, Mabel couldn't run. Everything that was happening was because of her. She gave Bill the rift that allowed him to unleash this terror upon Gravity Falls and everything she cared about, all because she couldn't let summer end. Because she couldn't stop being selfish. They were going to die because of her. They were going to die and it was all her fault!

"You, Pines Family, have come too close to thwarting all of my plans far too many times for me to keep you alive. It's time I got rid of every last one of you once and for all, starting with you Pine Tree!"

Bill roared his devastating judgement with a voice that seemed to bellow from the pit of hell itself, but it was Dipper's scream as he struggled desperately to break free, and Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford shouting and pleading for the demon to have mercy on their nephew that Mabel heard above all else. Her heart was shattering into dust, tears streaming down her face, as she came to grips with what had to be done. She had to stop this. When everything was on the line, she had to be willing to sacrifice anything to save her family. By some miracle, Mabel found her voice before he was able to deal the killing blow.

"Bill, stop! You can't do this!"

"And tell me why I can't, Shooting Star!"

"Because I was the one who gave you the rift and allowed all of this to happen! Shouldn't I be able to have a dying wish!? Please take me and leave my family alone! I'm begging you!"

Stan felt a terror like no other at the notion that Mabel - his precious Mabel - was willing to give up her life. "You lost a bolt in your head sweetheart!? You can't die!"

Ford was just as terrified. He should have been the one giving his life, not an innocent child like her, "Mabel, get out of here! You're the only one who can escape now! Save yourself!" 

"You're in no position to bargain, Shooting Star. You have no power here!" Bill sneered, then his demeanor shifted from murderous and vengeful intent to something more sinister and calculating. "But now that you mention it..."

Bill suddenly jostled Dipper in his clutches before harshly throwing him to the side. His arms slowly inched towards Mabel, large and foreboding like the limbs of a hydra. "I'm just a bit too eager to see all of your faces when I dispose of your precious little girl once and for all."

Every moment afterwards seemed to last for an eternity. The demon's horrifying clutches, arms radiating demonic gold, slowly reached out and lingered over Mabel.

"M-Mab..." Dipper saw it all unfold, but could only watch with a dread so intense, his sanity could shatter at any minute. 

"You can't do this Bill! She gave you what you wanted! Spare her life!" Ford screamed, the greatest hopelessness he had ever felt swelling in his core.

"Bill, I swear to God, I'll kill you!" Stan threatened, his throat burning with rage.

Their pleads fell on deaf ears. They watched in horror as the demon's arms mutated into jagged spears aimed straight at their great niece.

"No!" Stan roared as he began to punch the bars of the cage, and punched it again, and punched it repeatedly until his fist began to bleed, and he kept punching. "No! No, no! No no nonononononono!!!!!!"

"Mabel... oh god..." Ford merely sank to his knees as he collapsed into tears.

Mabel was silent through the entire ordeal... through the last few precious seconds of her life. She lived her last breath clutching to the warm, heartfelt memories of her brother and her Grunkles. She was swept up in these memories, and allowed herself her last moment of happiness with the family she had failed.

The moment the spear came down was like a flash of lightening.

* * *

The moment itself seemed to explode. Blood splattered below her feet, and the bars of the cage shattered.

Dreaded silence caught there breaths like burning shackles, only to be broken by an echoing rumble.

Bill's intention was to kill them off one by one and relish in the boundless despair that would consume the one who remained. But just as the life of his first victim slipped away, the entire chamber became shrouded in a familiar essence. A spirit powerful enough to make even Bill Cipher feel the feeble, human sensation of fear.

And it was emanating from the man who just punched in the wall of his cage from the inside.

"How did you...?"

Ford had just enough strength to wipe the burning tears from his face, and see his brother standing before the decimated prison wall, his eyes cast in shadow and blood dripping from his fist.

"Stanley...?"

Silence gripped the room again, allowing everyone to hear the body hitting the ground. She fell into a pool of her own blood, her eyes forever closed in final acceptance. On the this dreadful day, the innocent light of the Pines family slipped into the darkness, never to return.

For the three who remained, the blow felt as if their lives were torn from them, but for Stan, the void blown in his heart rapidly filled up with searing rage. His entire body trembled, his teeth gnashed, and the entire chamber hung on to the churning of his quaking breath.

He stepped out of the cage and stood over her as blood pooled around her.

"Bill Cipher... If you can't be killed... I'll make you wish you could be," Stan whispered, his voice cracking with terrifying vengeance as he stared straight into his niece's pooling blood.

That's when they saw it. The imprint on his back - the intricate burn scar Ford left on his brother thirty years ago - was alight on his back in blood-red fire.

To Dipper and Ford's mortification, Bill had no response. This was the first sign of fear the demon had ever displayed. Dipper and Ford's voices were too far gone to call out to Stan. The entire scene was too nightmarish to even process, but one thing was clearer than anything. If Bill had succumbed to fear, then something truly terrifying had awakened inside of Stan.

"You actually put that thing inside of your brother's body? This is a new low, even for you, Six Fingers, but it won't work!" Bill boasted to reassure his superiority. His monstrous claws prepared to strike Stan down the same as his niece before mutating into a horde of repulsive tentacles.

"Grunkle Stan!"

"Stanley!"

They cried out in unison as he too was pierced, but Bill did not relent. A flurry of clawed limbs rained down on Stan and ravaged his body. Soon the only thing filling the sound of the room were choked, pained gasps as splatters of blood soaked his cloths and his skin turned pale. But before the last shreds of life were able to escape his body, new life sprung forth from him in an aura of ghostly strands. Red strings of energy, like a web of blood vessels, erupted from the punctures of his skin, like he'd been possessed by some kind of hellspawn. The vessels expanded and tangled around Bill's tentacles. The entire spectacle was like the finale of some demented horror movie.

Bill Cipher, the towering beast that took Mabel's innocent life, began to scream in terror like he never had before. "What!? No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

In seconds, Bill's flailing arms collapsed and crumbled within the web of strands as he screamed in agony. The vessels writhed over his limbs as they rapidly spread over him, eating away at his form. He split open and mutated his body in his haste to escape, but the strands swarmed over and locked to the monstrous pyramid of his body like a ravenous parasite. They sank into him until it choked him, and sank further as it butchered and decimated his body.

"Dammit Six Fingers! You've turned your brother into a monster worse than you can imagine! Just so you could fool me!" He roared in agony as he was regressed to his lesser form, but could do nothing to stop his gruesome mutilation. The strands held him in place as Stan - or the demon that now possessed him - slowly walked up to him, murderous rage having wiped all life and color from his eyes, and raised his fist.

"There will be blood on your hands for this! An eternity of suffering awaits you, Pines Family! Damn you, Stanford! Damn you Stanley!" He cried out in defeat as Stan dealt the final blow with a punch of catastrophic force, reducing his charred remains to dust and scattering him to the winds.

Soon, the only sound left amidst the devastation was that of the newly emerged demon - using Stan's body as its vehicle - breathing its lingering wrath through his nostrils. Realizing Bill Cipher had been vanquished, the aura faded.

The fortress suddenly started to quake. Dipper and Ford looked up as the chamber began to crumble from the top down. Ford ran to Dipper and embraced him to shield him from the debris, but the pieces of the chamber did not fall. Instead they began to rise into a portal that had opened up in the sky. All of the Bill's demented creations and fellow abominations he'd brought into this world were pulled back into the portal. The chamber rapidly disappeared around them before they were consumed by a bright, encompassing light. When the light faded, all signs of Weirdmaggedon had vanished.

The citizens of Gravity Falls being kept prisoner within Bill's fortress were returned to the streets of the town. The Pines family were returned to the woods near the Mystery Shack.

All of the chaos that surrounded them only seconds ago was replaced by the serenity of the wind calmly blowing through the foliage and the commotion of woodland creatures. Ford released Dipper from his arms. He turned back to Stanley to see his demonic aura slipping away as he fell to the ground.

"Stanley!" He cried out as he ran to his brother's fallen, ravaged body. But as he approached him, the fading aura caved into his fatal wounds and it... healed them, before disappearing into the scar on his back from which it emerged.

"Mabel..."

Ford turned back to see Dipper scrambling to get to his sister's side as he cried out for her, "Mabel! Wake up! Come on, get up!"

Ford's heart was cracking and sinking in his chest as he watched his great nephew trying to grasp onto any shred of hope that his sister could make it through, but he knew it was futile.

"Mabel come on! Wake up! We have to go back home to mom and dad! We have to say goodbye to Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford, an-and go to high school and go on more adventures and live the rest of our lives together!"

"Dipper..."

"Help her, Great Uncle Ford! You have to have something in your lab that can save her!"

The eyes that used to look up to him with hope and admiration, now did so with tears of despair and hopelessness.

"Dipper, I'm sorry... she's gone."

"Don't say that! Do something to save her! Don't let her die! Don't... let her die..."

Ford reached out and held the grieving boy in his arms. The echo of Dipper's stifled wails rode on the winds through the forest. The shear intensity of his great nephew's grief shattered his heart, but he wanted not to cry. He didn't deserve to shed any tears for this family, for he had brought this tragedy on all of them.

That didn't stop his tears from falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review to tell me how much you hate me right now.


End file.
